


琥珀夜

by koorikawa



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa





	琥珀夜

传到手中的酒杯用木头粗削而成，外面箍上铁圈，那铁圈锈得厉害，锈斑在跳动的火光下也看得清楚。那浑身金闪闪的英雄王恐怕碰都不会碰这杯子，更不用说这杯中的酒了。  
亚历山大凑近杯沿嗅了嗅，仰头一饮而尽。他不拘泥于此，无论是磨损的木杯还是掺了水的劣酒，都不是什么紧要的事。 他很久未饮酒了，他的老师对此格外严格，好像他随时会被狄俄尼索斯掳走神智。 明明他自己也过着不怎么健康的烟酒生活。  
他紧张过头了，把我当作小孩。他最初这样想，后来才想起，自己是饮酒而死的。*  
又一杯酒递了过来，亚历山大没有再饮，笑着拒绝了。

篝火烧得越来越旺，中心的木柱燃至顶端。清晨时御主和队伍中的女孩们向亚历山大借了他的斗篷，他们去村落西边的树林中，摘来大朵的石榴花与月季，还有许多他叫不出名字的花朵，将其兜满。 它们都被装点于新砍下的木柱，还有涂成金色的蛋壳。这似乎是春日的祭典，亚历山大从未见过，觉得格外新奇，一整天里东窜西跳看了个遍。  
“我想你这是王的好奇，而不是孩童的好奇。” 他拽着他的老师，那个时刻看起来都很不高兴的黑发军师，去看五月皇后的加冕，他这样抱怨了一句。  
幸亏他不知道斗篷的事情，不然他又要埋怨了。不过那样也很好，亚历山大喜欢他无可奈何的表情。  
亚历山大闻着斗篷里花与青草的气息，有什么不好呢？他也会喜欢。

箫管声越发激烈，人们的歌声也进入了高潮，篝火旁男男女女踏着疯狂的舞步，肉香、果物、酒的气味在温暖的夜风中发酵，狂欢要进入尾声了。  
亚历山大站了起来，悄悄地走出人群，他方才远远看见他的老师也是这样溜走的。  
不知道他喝了酒没有，或许他醉了，或许他会被树根绊倒，总之该是去找他的时候了。亚历山大不想表现地太黏人，如果黑发军师只是他的老师。  
他沿着火光渗入黑暗的边界行走，埃尔梅罗二世身上有烟草的味道，然而现在却被春夜鼓胀的成熟气味掩盖。但亚历山大不会将他弄丢，他总有关于埃尔梅罗的预感。也许是得益于未来时刻的自己与他缔结的关系，他乐于接受这样的惠处，但他更愿意相信，是别的东西将他们联系在一起。

他向日落的方向去了，他去做什么呢？他大概是对即将到来的战斗感到紧张，不肯有半点放松，可是他不该往那树林中走，他不会应付那种场面。亚历山大加快了脚步，他已经看得见埃尔梅罗的身影。  
别在向前走了，老师。亚历山大在心中默念，但他不能高声喊出来，那会将树林惊动。  
亚历山大总算赶上他了，他已经走到了埃尔梅罗身后，他竟然没有察觉，那树林的声音也隐约可闻。  
“老师。”亚历山大轻声唤道，他这才如梦方醒地转过身来。  
“你怎...” 亚历山大对他做出噤声的手势，一时的寂静之后埃尔梅罗面露尴尬，暖风正将树林中野兽的喘息和猫咪的叫声吹来。  
亚历山大笑着指了指回路。

他们折返回去时，篝火还在燃烧，但狂舞的人群却渐渐散开了。绕过满地狼藉，向南边的驻扎地走去，小路上愈发安静，脚边有虫鸣叫，琉璃蓝的天空上撒着大把星子。  
漫长的沉默之后，埃尔梅罗二世清了清嗓子，一副要上课的架势。  
“咳，很多地区都有类似的春祭，目的在于促进土地的生长力，以获得丰收。人们认为大地之所以会出产是受精于太阳，所以人类的性行为也被认为能够促进大地的生殖力。”  
亚历山大想他的装扮太单薄了，就像是成熟饱满的葡萄，让人忍不住想将那层薄皮戳破，露出柔软的果肉和甜美的汁水。  
他睁着大大的眼睛望着埃尔梅罗，佯装天真无知地说道：“那么我也想为来年的丰产尽一份力。”  
埃尔梅罗慌张起来，他支吾了一会儿：“我想男性是不能够生育的。”  
“可是神明会感动，为人们的爱。”  
亚历山大轻轻握住他的手指。

他又说了自己不相信的话。  
神明怎么会为人们的爱而感动呢，若是如此，那么最开始时宙斯大神便不会将我们劈开了。*  
亚历山大将鼻尖埋进埃尔梅罗的颈窝，他终于再次闻到熟悉的烟草味了。  
账内只有一盏摇曳的油灯，昏黄闪烁的微光将黑发男人裸露的身体变成崎岖不平的丘岳川壑。他平躺着，腹部凹陷下去，肋骨突起犹如顽石。他一根一根地数下来，最后将手放在他的腹部。 这里只有一层薄薄的皮肤，下面是鲜活跳动的脏器，还有滚烫的血。  
亚历山大知道他的身体内部有多热，他的手指已浸透了他内部的柔软、潮湿与炽热。这夜晚是如此地安静，连他肌肉的颤抖似乎都发出声音，更不用说他拼命压抑的喘息。  
他是个高超的将领，但在情事上却不用军事上的计谋，只知道一味向前紧逼。不然他不会开口的，亚历山大轻轻啃咬埃尔梅罗突起的喉结，他快要受不了了。  
埃尔梅罗微微扬起头，像顺服的绵羊一样露出脆弱的脖颈，那里还残留着鲜红的齿印和水渍。他咬紧牙关，将奔流的欲望吞咽下去，勉强开口。  
“已经可以了……亚历山大。”  
他不会再说更多了，亚历山大也不会逼他。他想让他快乐，尽管这种时候，羞耻也是一种快乐的形式，可他似乎并不喜欢。  
于是他像神所允许的，与他的另一半身体连结在一起。  
他们已经不能更靠近了，可是亚历山大还是难以满足。神必定不会为人的爱所感动的，否则怎么会有这样的惩罚呢。  
我们终日拥抱，就这样死去，神明才允许我们交合，以缓和被劈开又缝合的伤口的疼痛。可我们终究不能合为完整，这爱与欲望永远渴求。  
亚历山大进到他的深处，却仍感觉与他隔着沙漠与海洋，他们的肌肤已极尽紧贴，像是要彼此烙印进对方的身体里。  
可是这怎么够呢？  
他甚至想将他的身体破开，直到五脏六腑都贴合在一起，不分彼此。  
可那时他也不会满足的，亚历山大笑了起来。埃尔梅罗的黑发纠缠在他的指间，沾上了他手心的汗水。男人日常冰凉如蛇的皮肤上燃起了火，细瘦大腿的肌肉紧绷着，如果现在弹奏的话会奏出什么样的乐音呢，肯定同他海潮般的喘息一样美妙吧。  
起初由微风吹起，轻拍着海岸的潮音愈加沉重，海上已刮起了狂风，骤雨疾落于海面，他们的身体间激起闪电与雷鸣。  
他们即将趋于完整，虚伪但极真似的完整。  
迷狂的海潮将他们吞没了。

 

亚历山大扯了扯他的斗篷，它不能将埃尔梅罗的身体盖得严实，他太高了。  
埃尔梅罗侧过身蜷缩着，蹭了蹭斗篷的毛草边缘。  
“我看见她们借你的斗篷。” 以教师为职的男人声音有些沙哑，让人猜想他在授课之后是否也会是这副嗓子，亚历山大想这两种沙哑的核心是不同的。  
“你不生气吗？我以为你至少会抱怨。” 亚历山大觉得他的安静出乎意料。  
埃尔梅罗轻轻笑了两声，有些嘲笑却也有种绵软的无奈。  
“你很看重它，不是吗？”亚历山大支起身子贴近他。  
“唔...这也许是过去残留的顽疾，”他伸出光裸的手臂，轻柔地摸着斗篷的布料。  
“那时我只有它的一块残片，再没有别的念想，所以觉得它珍贵。”  
“但现在你在这里，比一切都真实。”  
他直视着亚历山大，起誓一般地说着。  
少年人的眼睛渐渐泛起明星的光彩，埃尔梅罗笑着接受了他的亲吻。

 

End


End file.
